With Oden on Our Side
With Oden on Our Side is the sixth full-length studio album by the Swedish death metal band Amon Amarth, and their first album to enter the Billboard charts, the Top Heatseekers and the Independent Albums chart, peaking at number 15 and number 26 respectively. It was recorded in May and June 2006 and was released in North America on 26 September 2006 by Metal Blade Records. A limited edition digipak was also released with a second disc that includes live songs, demos, and unreleased recordings. With Oden on Our Side was also released on a limited red LP. The songs "Runes to My Memory" and "Cry of the Black Birds" were both made into music videos. With Oden on Our Side takes on a heavier approach compared to their previous album Fate of Norns; according to vocalist Johan Hegg, in an interview with Dutch metal magazine Aardschok, the album would go back to their roots such as their debut, Once Sent from the Golden Hall. When asked about the meaning of the album's title, Hegg remarked: "Well, it kind of has several meanings to it. Oden is of course the highest god in Scandinavian mythology, and he's the god of warfare, wisdom, poetry and artistry. The reason we chose the title is that it suited the lyrical concepts of the album and signified the feeling we had during the writing and recording of the album. We literally felt as if we had the Gods on our side." -PyroMusic interview with Johan Hegg The album cover art features the Norse God Odin riding on his fabled octopedel horse Sleipnir. The background depicts the Valknut, a symbol whose meaning is uncertain, though archeological evidence clearly shows it to be associated with Odin. Letters of the Runic alphabet can be seen on the edges of the triangles forming the Valknut. The Runes on top spell out "With Oden on our Side", whereas the bottom right runes spell "Amon Amarth" using characters from the Elder Futhark. Track listing # "Valhall Awaits Me" – 4:44 # "Runes to My Memory" – 4:33 # "Asator" – 5:05 # "Hermod's Ride to Hel - Lokes Treachery Part 1" – 4:41 # "Gods of War Arise" – 6:03 # "With Oden on Our Side" – 4:35 # "Cry of the Black Birds" – 4:12 # "Under the Northern Star" – 4:17 # "Prediction of Warfare" – 6:37 Bonus disc (Limited digipak edition) # "Where Silent Gods Stand Guard" (Live at Wacken 2004) – 6:11 # "Death in Fire" (Live at Wacken 2004) – 4:55 # "With Oden on Our Side" (Demo version) – 4:32 # "Hermod's Ride to Hel - Lokes Treachery Part 1" (Demo version) – 4:49 # "Once Sent from the Golden Hall" (Sunlight recording 1997) – 4:03 # "Return of the Gods" (Sunlight recording 1997 - previously unreleased song) – 3:34 * Track 3 and 4 recorded at Amon Amarth's rehearsal studio, January 2006. * Track 5 and 6 recorded at Sunlight Studio, March 1997. Personnel ;Amon Amarth * Johan Hegg − Vocals * Olavi Mikkonen − Guitar * Johan Söderberg − Guitar * Ted Lundström − Bass * Fredrik Andersson − Drums ;Production * Produced, mixed and engineered by Jens Bogren. * Additional recording by Anders "Shadow" Ström. * Mastered by Thomas Eberger at Cutting Room, Stockholm. Category:Albums Category:2006 albums